


確認

by eunaru



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunaru/pseuds/eunaru
Summary: ※ABO 設定 /非傳統AO※不那麼純情的純愛故事(?)
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Kudos: 22





	確認

他聞到味道了，金鍾炫的味道。

比起發現自己家被人入侵以外，更在意這個味道，不過有密碼的人也只有他們跟家人了。

又來了嗎？好像不是太久之前的事情一樣，但是這個香氣讓人很難忘記，跟茉莉花一樣，但是卻摻了一些奶油的氣味，很難形容，不過真的一聞就知道是鍾炫的氣息，還很適合他，但現在不是想這些的時候。

黃旼炫連外套都還沒脫下就直接往味道的來源跑去，之前第一次把人又哄又騙的帶到這裡，但是不願意到他的床上，甚至哀求的在客房就好，吐出的理由是我不想要我的味道沾到你的床上。

但是他的小隊長現在一定想不起來這些事情，他掀開棉被的一角，對方穿著帽T捂著頭，發出微弱的哼聲，他咽了一口水，把大衣脫掉隨意丟在一旁爬上床。

「我回來了」  
「嗯……」

他也鑽進被子裡，對方的小臉縮在帽子裡面，手上抓著他的睡衣，為什麼呢？他搜尋過了，只有omega喜歡alpha的味道，Beta是聞不到的訊息素的。

還是金鍾炫喜歡呢？

「很不舒服嗎？」他慢慢撫著對方的臉，把瀏海撥開。  
「唔……跟上次一樣吧…你的手好冰」  
「啊，對不起」黃旼炫想要把手抽回來，但是卻被金鍾炫蹭了幾下，好可愛，他想著，或許是覺得舒服才這樣吧。

一直都覺得對方很可愛，就算是這不坦率的樣子。

但是下一秒，對方就伸手攬住他的脖子吻了上來，旼炫、幫我……對方又無助又帶著撒嬌的耳語傳入他耳中，其實他很高興，因為鍾炫來找的人還是他，不是別人，對吧？

他往下摸至對方的衣服下擺，拉開對方的運動褲。

「不要，我自己脫就好……」  
「我幫你就好，嗯？」  
「真的好丟臉…嗚」  
「不會的」

他緩緩分開對方的膝蓋，金鍾炫伸手捂著自己的眼睛，好可愛、真的好可愛，他忽然想起上次讓對方舒服的方式，伸手滑進對方的上衣，搓揉著乳首，對方立刻扭動起身體。

「那邊不要、嗯…！」

同時也伸手緩緩探入後庭，已經十分柔軟跟濕潤，鍾炫也發出舒服的呼嚕聲，他忍不住想聽到更多，很想再看看別人所沒有見過的鍾炫，這般捂著臉，連腰都忍不住扭著的樣子，接著他輕輕撫著對方已經挺立的分身，上頭已經分泌著液體，他小心翼翼的再次探入後穴。

「真的、真的好奇怪……嗚嗚」  
「怎麼了？」

他擔心的抬起頭，對方紅潤的臉蛋跟迷濛的雙眼非常迷人，他傾身吻了下去。

「旼炫、快點……嗚」  
「知道了」  
「這樣我就不會這麼奇怪了……啊啊」

他的分身早就準備好了，但是他始終擔心對方或許還是沒有準備好，可是現在應該可以了吧？他緩緩的往更深的地方探入，接著開始律動著。

裡面溫暖又緊緊包覆著，真的太舒服了，他低頭再次吻著懷裡的人，吻畢，後者睜開眼看著他，原本一直緊皺的眉頭終於舒展。

黃旼炫放心的笑了，雙手撐在對方身體兩側，邊挺進著邊問著。

「現在比較好了嗎？」  
「嗯……」  
「還不舒服嗎？」  
「唔、還、還可以」  
「真的不會奇怪的，鍾炫哪，這都很正常的」  
「可是、可是我不是omega啊……」

這對他來說一點都不重要，黃旼炫想著，如果未來要成為伴侶，不管對方是什麼性別，他其實一點都不在意，可是黃旼炫沒有把握金鍾炫有把他們的關係想到這一步。

是因為自己剛好撞見鍾炫這模樣，幫他解決後，所以鍾炫這次才來找他的吧？

懷裡的人比他早釋放，他也隨著對方收緊的內壁釋放至對方體內，鍾炫的腿勾住了他的腰，還想要嗎？他想著，但是沒有問，鍾炫的羞恥心是他不能挑戰的，只要身體還是誠實的就好，他笑著把鍾炫轉過身，再次讓鍾炫容納著自己，或許看不到臉的姿勢，鍾炫就不用一直捂著臉了吧？

他伸手揉著對方的胸，鍾炫把自己的頭埋在枕頭堆，可是這次就沒有說不跟拒絕的話語，他忽然起了壞心眼把人拉了出來，鍾炫轉頭瞪他的表情真是他這輩子看過最兇最性感的模樣，他也感受到對方也是學習力真的很快，現在已經知道要夾緊大腿才會更舒服，而且扭著腰迎合的樣子，他真的不知道該如何形容，他想要吻他，於是他緩緩扣著對方的肩膀把人撈了起來，托住對方的臉頰親了上去。

吻畢後，對方居然是有些依依不捨的表情，他覺得他變的更硬了，黃旼炫還是想看著對方的臉達到高潮，搞不好鍾炫也有可能這麼想嗎？

他再次讓對方躺下，他湊在對方耳邊說著，我要進去了，等下，先對不起了。接著他拉開對方腳踝，送入自己的慾望，鍾炫的手環住了他的脖子，緊緊相連著。

鍾炫的香氣、身體的重量、在他耳邊的呻吟，他只想要他一個人知道。

上次結束的時候，鍾炫急急忙忙的推開他，他有點受傷但是覺得好像也正常；但是這次沒有，對方埋在他的懷裡，他嗅著鍾炫頭髮的味道。

「以後都來我這邊，跟今天一樣就好」  
「嗯……」  
「只要我沒有行程，不管你在哪裡，我都會帶你來這裡的，還有……」

他找到對方的手扣在手裡。

「……讓我照顧你吧」

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 最近想動筆都寫不出什麼  
> 原本想寫很霸道的劇情  
> 結果忽然變這麼溫柔(?) 為什麼呢XDDDDDDDDD


End file.
